


Everything You Want (I'll Give You in the Dark)

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunk!Lydia, F/M, Fingerfucking, Lazy Sex, Licking, No Dialogue, Oops, Public Sex, Pure Porn, Scratching, Smut, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter stands unmoving, a rock in the ever moving sea of bodies, a feral grin on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Want (I'll Give You in the Dark)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of me writing at 2AM, while listening to When the Lights Go Out by Bombs and Bottles. And of course my Pydia feels got in the way and BAM voila! Sometimes I really shouldn't be allowed to write at 2AM lol.  
> Unbeta'd, feel free to point out any huge flaws you see.  
> I own nothing

The music pounds through Lydia’s head as she sways in the middle of the dance floor. She’s drunk and just barely able to hold her own but she’s smiling with her head tilted back, letting her hair trail down her back.

She knows Allison and Erica are somewhere in the bar. Or at least she thinks they are but she’s laughing again with her arms outstretched above her and she can’t remember what she was thinking.

Alcohol warms her just as much as the press of unknown nameless bodies against her. It pumps through her blood, raises a flush to her skin, perspiration rising to the surface. She’s never felt more alive in her life as she knock back a clear slender vile of a bright red liquid. Despite its appearance it leaves a bitter trail of fire down her throat down into her belly. Offhandedly the flavor or cinnamon registers in her mind.

She drops the vile carelessly into the ground and sways and presses a hand against the too prominent pulsing at her temple. Everything is beginning to overwhelm her senses, the world tilting and spinning on its axis. She closes her eyes for just a second.

Upon opening her eyes it feels like everything is in slow motion and the sounds like she’s underwater. Peter stands unmoving, a rock in the ever moving sea of bodies, a feral grin on his face.

Lydia’s body lights with heat, leaving her breathless as she watches him and he watches her. Then the entire club goes black, every light going out. A hush falls over the club. But all Lydia can focus on is the bright golden pinpricks of light that can only be Peter’s eyes.

For a beat it stays like that until the club bursts into a kaleidoscope of colored strobe lights and noises. Lydia sways unsteadily on her feet but takes a step forward.

Through the bursts of light she can see Peter making his way towards her, eyes hungry and trained on her. Only her. Like a starving man being presented a lavish meal.

When Lydia is in reach his finger wrap around her wrist and draw her close to him. She can just barely hear his growl but can fully feel it vibrating from his chest.

She looks up at him from lowered lashes, drinking him in in her hazy state. He releases her wrist and she slides her arms around his neck.

It’s been a while since she’s seen him and she realizes he looks different. His hair is a bit shorter and slicked back. His shoulders are broader and the underlying sense of power seeps off of him.

The beginnings of a goatee line his face and Lydia can’t resist her urge to rub her palm against it. Peter instantly nuzzles against it and the image of his face buried between her legs, that stubble scratching against her most intimate areas flashes in her mind and sends her pulse jumping.

Peter grins and turns his head more to nip at her palm, making her gasp and melt against him. His hands are there suddenly sliding from her hips to grip and knead her backside, efficiently pulling her flush against him.

He’s rock hard and unashamed for her to feel him.

They sway together to the upbeat music, watching each other through the starburst of light.

Peter’s fingers wander beneath the short hem of her skirt, play along her ass and thighs until he blatantly reaches between them and rubs at her center.

Lydia still with a sharp gasp and Peter growls in approval when her thighs part and gives him easier access to heat radiating between her legs. She leans her forehead against his chest, nails scratching and digging into his shoulders when his middle finger slides from her smooth slit, bypasses the tiny bundle of nerves, and in one slow fluid motion presses inside of her to the thirst knuckle.

Her head tips back and his mouth covers her moan.

He slides the one finger in and out, drawing out quiet most and breathy sighs. Her hips press forward, fucking herself on the digit while her hands go white knuckled into his shirt.

The song around them slows but the flashes of light stay erratic, just bursts of light that don’t give any real light to see by.

Peter takes the opportunity to withdraw the lone digit from Lydia’s inviting heat which prompts an unhappy noise from her until she notices him unbuckling his belt and discreetly as possible pulling himself into the open.

Lydia stares down at his length, a whimper passing her lips as she unfurls a hand from his shoulder and wastes no time wrapping it around him. He’s hot and heavy in her palm, rigidly hard and silky soft to the touch.

She only manages one tentative stroke before he snatches her hand away.

Before she can voice her protest his hand is hooking under her knee and drawing it up to hook around his hip and _oh_ he’s hot and pressing against her.

Heat washes over her and leaves her dizzy and panting. Embarrassment tinges her face but want trumps the shame as she rolls her hips against him, dragging the slick wet tip against her.

Peter groans and grips her hip and knee hard enough to bruise; she winces but rolls her hips again, drawing a low throaty groan from him this time.

The hand at her hip leaves for a moment, going between them to line himself with Lydia and the he’s pulling her closer and sinking inside of her inch by inch.

Lydia shudders and moans but the music drowns her out. The angle is awkward and she can’t get him deep enough inside of her but with his lips and teeth suddenly at her neck and his hips rolling into her she finds she can’t complain.

Her hands scramble to hold onto his shoulders, his shirt, anything to keep her close to him as she moves to meet Peter’s thrusts. The pace is slow and deliberate, dragging over every nerve ending. Lydia feels wild and breathless. Sweat pools in the hollow of her throat but doesn’t stay for long, Peter’s hot tongue finding it into his mouth as soon as it forms on her skin.

She feels dizzy and too hot but can’t get enough of Peter inside of her, all around her. He fills her to the point of pain but she doesn’t want him to stop, digs her nails into the back of his neck to pull him forward, to urge him, to keep him going.

When their lips meet again it’s when Lydia finally snaps and bows into him with the force of her orgasm, he swallows her blissed out wail and clings to her, spilling into her with a rush of heat.

The wolf in him makes him growl and cling tighter, makes him try to rut into her harder, to keep his seed in place. He doesn’t stop rutting until he’s overly sensitive and rapidly becoming flaccid against.

Peter lowers Lydia’s leg and helps her keep upright. They’re both panting and reek of sex and satisfaction. They grin lazily at each other and Peter takes her hand to lead her out of the club. He wants to take her home and take her to bed properly.

They pass Allison and Erica on the way out. Lydia gives them both a small wave and the two return it. Though neither of them will exactly look at Peter. Allison’s face is bright red and eyes downcast to the floor like it’s the most interesting thing on the earth. Erica just outright refuses to look at him, nose crinkled in dislike.

Peter chuckles and asks them if they enjoyed the show. Allison squeaks and Erica snarls at him. He shakes his head and lets go of Lydia’s hand as to slide his arm around her waist. She chastises him but there’s no bite to her words.

The fondness ad affection that radiates from Lydia for him makes Peter just want to bring her home quicker.

And take her home he does. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear what cha thought.  
> Kudos and Comments make my world go round!


End file.
